Temari's day
by P1ka2
Summary: Temari's day off as she adventures Konoha , why is everyone acting weird today ? Shikamaru and Teamri relationship 4 years after they started datting (not very good at summary's ) .rated T for possible future chapters :


Temari woke up to the sun shinning in her eyes , the Konoha humidity clung to her throat ,it wasn't at all like the dry air she was used too, she truthfully didn't know if she would ever get used to it . She lazily looked at the sun and realized how far it was up in the sky already .She had a silent laugh to herself and thought back when she was still the ambassador for sand she had to wake up at early as 5 Am to finish her paperwork from the night before .She didn't have to worry about that anymore because she cut of those ties a long time ago when she found a more important role in Konoha.

She rolled over in her bed too sadly see the spot next too her was empty , she felt the pillow and felt that it still had some warmth left to it .She hugged it close to herself absorbing all the warmth from it . She knew that Shikamaru had to leave to work quite early ,which wasn't his fault ... but she still wanted someone to cuddle with in the morning .

She wished that she could lounge around her bed for a couple more hours but the sun was shinning right in her face (why did he even have the mattress located their in the first place?)

She got changed( after the sun pestered her for more then she could handle ).And later she tidied around the house for a short time ,( but there really wasn't much too clean because her standard for tidiness was spotless and she wouldn't take anything else for an answer ).

while she was making her way out the front door she saw a photograph of Shikamaru and her resting on a small table .

it was taken place after the war were peace was finally restored in the death of a great ninja ,it was at the celebration festival of "WE LIVED ! peace restored ! and honoring the dead . In the photograph she wore a deep purple dress that had a large black belt to divides two different shades of dark purple (dark purple and even darker purple) ,Shikamaru wore the typical Konoha shinobi gear and the usual black pants and black shirt with a green vest . Their hand were interwoven and they had the happiest smile on their faces . Any one could tell that they were going out by that time and it wasn't something they had to hide either .

even though they just started dating in the picture In the present they had been dating for 4 years already .

she took a step outside of the house and her eyes shifted towards the house It was a beautiful old style house it was located in the Nara forest , it was pretty far away from the main village She counted it a as their house ,when their relationship was got serious they tried living in a apartment in the village ,but that resulted in Herself breaking down a newly weds door down in anger for "loudness issues ".

After that they were pretty much banned from any living space in the any part of the village .

they both decided that it would be for the best if they lived outside of the town , In resulting they moved a couple miles into the forest and built their house (captain Yamato helped build the house ).

One of the pluses was the natural hot spring they discovered a short walk away from the house

. And the deer were always there too , they often stayed by the meadow by their house . For some reason the nara clan had the deer trained liked house pets .

she stared at one of the flowers that grew naturally and thought about how little of flowers were in Suna ...

Konoha was VERY different from what Suna ,she thought as she started her walk , but she loved everything about the place , the ramen shops ,the great forest and even the mountain with the previous hokages Faces on it .

But their was still things that she missed in Suna ,like her brothers.

Her Brothers didn't like all the time she was spending in konoha .

As they always rambled on she had responsibilities that had to be kept back in Suna . They always went on and on about how she was running away from her responsibilities , but in Temari's mind it wasn't like that , she had trained new recruits for a couple of years and after she realized that what she had with a certain shadow loving lazy ass back in Konoha was going to last for a very long time ,she decided that she would train new ninjas to train the new recruits in replacement of her .

Sure , she still had a missions in Suna and the both of them were moving constantly back and forth from the two villages to see each other . But ..sometimes she thought she just needed the extra push too stay in Konoha forever...

Her brother always gave her a hard time , (it was mostly because they loved her , and they hated seeing her leave ) .

but it all came down of what made her happy , and what made her happy was being with Shikamaru in the hidden village of leaves .

She was surprised of how far she already walked and in no time she was at Shikamaru's parents house , maybe she would stop by for a visit ...

She hit on the door when a very surprised looking Shikaku and (his mother )

"well Temari , We didn't expect you today ?" proclaimed Shikaku , they had a very false smile on there face , as he was very Obviously hiding something from her .

She wounder what is was ...

Chapter 1 fin


End file.
